So Much for a Bright Future
by AJ the Ass Slayer
Summary: Students graduate now hoping for a bright new future, but is that what the Gryffindors gonna get...?
1. Beware the Loo

Heya! This is AJ bringing you readers a totally new story! I have a guest though who is my co-writer in this story (drum roll in the background)………….Hannah!!!!!!!!! (People cheer and clap as they watch Hannah wave and walk in the room) Hannah is my super cool classmate who's in to Harry Potter as much as I am! She loves the DMHG pairing so I'm writing this on my account. Keep reading and don't forget…….R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! Now on with the story!!!!!

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter (though we wish we did!). J.K.R. does. We wished we owned Dan and Tom!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Oh my God…….

* * *

"Cheers!" The Gryffindor table filled with cheers as they drank there butter beers. After all, they had a lot to be happy about. Today those Gryffindors graduated from Hogwarts along with the other three houses. But that wasn't the only thing they were so happy about….Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort with help from the Gryffindors. But of course, Hermione and Ron were the biggest of help. Now they were here and all together.

People around the table talked about a certain topic. Hogwarts students were having a grand time in Hogsmede. Then Neville said something that made everyone completely quiet. "So what do we do now…?" People around the table shared their answers. Dean and Seamus were going to open up a Quidditch supply store. Lavender and Parvarti were going to open up a robe store, and as soon as Ginny graduated, she would join them. Lee was going to be an announcer. Neville was going to be an auror. The Gryffindors shared their answers but then everyone silenced as they now looked at the Golden Trio expectantly.

Seamus blinked. "Well…..?"

They looked at each other then smiled. Harry gave Hermione a glance and she gave him a warm reassuring smile. "Well……" people leaned in from their seats. ", We're going to be aurors!"'

The Gryffindors cheered for they knew they had a bright future ahead of them. Then, Ron stood up. "If you guys will excuse me for a moment, I just need to use the loo." Ron started to walk towards the bathroom.

Lavender laughed while watching him walk. "Haha! You've been drinking too much butter beer Ronald Weasely!"

Ron smiled back at her then finally went in the loo.

Ron got in a cubicle and started pissing. He zipped up then turned to walk out but something stopped him. "What the—"

* * *

Well that's it. If no one reviews, we wont update! Promise! This story is DMHG by the way. Well….hurry click that little button and review please!!!! Don't you wanna know what happens to Ron…..? 


	2. Take me home

Heya! Miss me? Anyway, I'm glad that I had a review, therefor, as promised, I will update. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K.R. does so don't sue.

------------------

Chapter 2: Take me home….

------------------

Harry looked at the figure that was before him. He was starting to sweat because of the thoughts and questions that filled his brain. He looked at Ron who was now hanging on his neck helplessly. Harry looked at the rope on Ron's neck. The rope was attached to one of the pipes on the ceiling. He saw the awful expression on his friend's face. Anger and sadness began to fill his heart.

Suddenly he heard the slam. Harry ran outside the cubicle hoping to get a glimpse of the possible killer, but alas, no hope. Harry turned to look at the cubicle again but then he heard the door slam again. Harry turned quickly to find Draco Malfoy entering the bathroom. Draco went to cubicle and went on with his business. As Draco zipped his pants up and turned to leave, he noticed Harry was now standing at the door of his cubicle.

"God! Potter, were you there all that time?!! You're just a sick little— " But before he could finish his sentence, Harry slammed him to the wall, just next to the mirror. Draco saw the fury in his eyes. "Potter, are you all right?!! What wrong with you?!! Why are you doing this?!!!"

Harry stopped and looked at him. He could see the confusion. He stood up and walked away. He went to the cubicle were Ron was once more. Draco, out of curiosity, followed him. There, he saw Ron. His jaw dropped as he looked at him. He suddenly turned his head sharply as he heard a loud thudding noise. When he did, he saw Harry on the floor with his hands covering his face.

If he were the old Draco he was before, he would have loved this moment. But he had changed for the better during seventh year. He felt pity and sadness as well for Harry. He sat down beside him. "Who did this to him…?"

Harry looked at him. "I don't know." He paused for a long time then looked back at Draco. "How am I gonna tell everybody about this….?" He looked away once more. "How am I supposed to tell Hermione…?"

--------------

Hermione grew impatient. All the seventh years decided to dance. She had been sitting there for the past half hour listening to the music. She had begun to worry in fact. She stood up and started to walk towards the men's room.

She knocked on the door and poked her head in. "Hello…?" Harry's and Draco's heads shot up as they heard Hermione's voice. Hermione noticed some sadness in the air. "Harry…. what's wrong….?" She entered into the room as Harry and Draco stood up. She began to run towards Harry and they engulfed each other in a huge tight hug.

Harry hugged her tightly as Hermione soothingly rubbed his back. "'Mione….."

Hermione went on with the rubbing his back. "Yes Harry……?" She bagan to feel that it was serious.

Harry froze. "Ron's dead."

Hermione stopped and pulled slowly away from him. She shook her head slowly. "No, no……you're kidding me…." She started to shake her head more wildly. "This isn't funny!" Harry held her hand and pulled her towards the cubicle where Ron was. Hermione's eyes enlarged as she saw him. She fell on her knees and began to sob. Harry knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He tried the best he could to comfort her. Hermione then yelled in aguish and depression. "Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Her scream could be heard in the whole bar. Even outside in fact. But one person grinned as he heard her painful cry. That person now began to walk away from the bar.

Harry looked at Draco and he came closer to them. "Draco may I ask you one favor….please take Hermione back to my apartment….? I don't think she's stable enough to stay." Hermione began to hesitate but Harry shushed her and soothed her then she began to agree. She stood up and Draco held her to support her for her knees were week and she couldn't walk properly. Harry glanced at Draco once more. "Please…..take care of her. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. Please…..I trust you."

With that, Draco nodded his head and began to walk away with Hermione.

(At Harry and Hermione's apartment….)

Draco helped Hermione to the couch. She sat quietly as Draco began to make some tea. When Draco got back, he put the tea on the coffee table in front of the couch Hermione sat on. "Take this," Hermione started to pick up a cup. ",It will make you feel better."

Hermione sipped her tea as Draco lit the fireplace. "So Draco, why did you help us?"

Draco had finished lighting the fire and went back to sit on the couch with Hermione. He looked her. "I've decided to change for the better." He gave her a soft smile and she returned his with one of hers.

For the rest of the night, they chatted like friends. They had completely forgotten about their past. Hermione began to grow tired. Draco couldn't blame her. She had such a rough night. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

Draco carefully carried her, trying not to wake her up. He took her to what seemed like her bedroom. He softly placed her on her bed. As Hermione slumbered, Draco watched her. He looked at every detail on her face. She seemed so fragile right now, like at any moment, she would break. She looked so beautiful to him.

He inched his face closer to hers. He wanted to kiss her. His lips are about an inch apart from hers now. His heart thumped faster…

---------------------------------

And that's it for now! I know you must be pissed at me for leaving you with cliffhangers but it's for the thrill! Think about it…..

Ok, so here's the deal. If no one reviews, I won't update. Got it? Good. R&R PLEASE!!!!!


	3. What the f!

Ok….soooooo sorry I totally did not work on this story for a totally long time! It's just that I did not have enough encouragement to do the rest of this story….but now, I kinda do. So I'm so SUPER SORRY:( Please R&R…..

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own HP. JKR does. Please don't sue.

* * *

"What the F—"

* * *

Harry was exhausted, emotionally and physically. Today had been a total whirlwind. He had graduated, he had moved in with his best friends, he became friends with his worst enemy, and to top it all off, Ron just died! Plus, he was completely worried about Hermione the whole time he was investigating the crime scene of Ron's death. He was also worried about leaving Hermione all alone with Draco. I mean, they are now civil to each other, but he wasn't exactly his best mate. It worries him that Hermione is left alone with a son of a death eater. Especially the fact that Luscious Malfoy may still be out there. Voldemort may be gone, but his followers still weren't. 

Harry trudged on to the flat he and Hermione shared. When he was at the door, he tiredly pulled out his keys from his pocket and opened it. He noticed Draco was no where to be seen in the living room. He went over to the loo and knocked on the door. "Draco?" No one was there. He hurriedly walked to Hermione's door, completely worried for her. The sight he saw shocked him. "WHAT THE F—" Draco was completely startled and jumped away from where he was. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Hermione stirred from all the noise and woke up. She smiled weakly, unaware of what had just happened, and ran to Harry. "Harry! You're home! I missed you!" she said as she embraced him.

Harry held on to her and rubbed her back. "'Mione, you need to sleep!" He said with a smile. He then lifted her from the ground, and started carrying her to her bed.

She then stopped him. "Harry…can I sleep with you tonight…? I don't feel like being alone…" she said with a weak smile.

Harry smiled back at her sweetly. "Sure you can." He started walking out the door to take her to his room. Draco followed for he was on his way out. But then, Harry called back at him. "Hey! This is not over! Sit there on the couch and wait for me. I'll just put Hermione to sleep and we will talk." He said sternly. He then went into his bedroom and placed Hermione on his bed. "Ok, now how are you…?"

Hermione kept her weak smile on. "I'm still terribly sad…we just lost one of our best friends after all," Harry felt a pang in his heart. "But we will get through this together…"

Harry smiled at this. Then his face grew stern. "And Draco…did he treat you well?"

Hermione smiled at Harry's concern. "Yes. I assure you he was a complete gentleman the whole time he was here."

Harry tucked Hermione's stray hair behind her ear. _'Oh you don't know how much...'_ he thought sarcastically. "Ok, you need to sleep…I'm just gonna talk to Draco for a while."

As he stood up and made his way to the door, Hermione grabbed his wrist and pleaded. "Promise me you won't be long…"

Harry smiled. "I promise." He leaned down and kissed her forehead as she settled herself for bed. He then slowly walked out the room and closed the door. "Ok, what the hell do you think you were doing back there!" He said angrily at Draco as he pointed at Hermione's room. Draco stood up from the couch he was sitting on, startled by Harry. "Sit down!"

Draco was scared. He had never seen Harry like this. "Look, Harry, it's not what it looked like!" He said frantically.

"Oh yeah? Then what do you suppose you were doing? Trying to get dirt of her lips with yours!" He said sarcastically.

Draco's face reddened with embarrassment as he thought about his real motif a while ago. "No! There was an eyelash on her cheek. I was just trying to get it off." Harry didn't seem convinced. "I just needed to get closer to her face to see it properly."

Harry was still not convinced. "Look, thanks for watching her for me. Goodnight." Draco stood up and walked towards the front door. Harry led him there. As he closed the door, he sighed. This had been a long day. And tomorrow will probably be the same.

* * *

Ok...I'm still very sorryfor not updating sooner! Please R&R:) 


End file.
